Promises Kept
by No More Love
Summary: Raph promises Splinter that he'll keep his brothers safe. Now ten years later Raph is put to the test, can he save his brothers? Will they lose one of their brothers? How will they deal with the troubles they are to face? You'll just have to read a find out. Rated M for darkness later. R
1. Chapter 1

Once, when I was young my father had me promise him something.

"My son, you are the strongest of your brothers, and by far the most passionate and most protective." His eyes were black as night and very old, but still so full of life.

"Will you promise me something my son?"

"Of course father, anything!" even as a child I always wanted to make my father proud, do anything he asked, anything for my family.

"I need you to protect your brothers." His voice was soft but expecting.

"I always do." I said confused, didn't he know this already?

"I know my son; I speak of in the future. One day you may face an enemy that is to strong for your brothers. Promise me you will, no matter what, protect them." My father's eyes shown with a worry and pain that I had never before seen in him.

"I promise father, no matter what."

Now here I am, ten years later, running across the roof tops of New York. Hopping I don't break that promise. If only I had listened to Leo and not run after that Foot ninja. After Don's call I know their in trouble, but not exactly sure where they are.

"_Faster!" _I yell in my mind _"you have to hurry!"_

Finally after what seems like forever I see them. Their trapped on a warehouse roof surrounded by Foot ninja. Leo's holding his own against about twenty of them, but I know he's starting to tire. Don's backed against the roof door, barely keeping back what looks like ten. Mikey is dancing around like a kid, using his speed to keep out of reach and making quick attacks. I'm one rood away now when I see Donny get over powered. They have him pinned against the roof and are tying him up.

"_What, shredder not happy killin' us? Wants us as prisoners too?"_

Pure rage flows through me as I see one ninja bash Mikey in the back of his head with a sword hilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping from the roof I was on I landed perfectly on the foot soldier in front of Donny, one round-house kick and they all went flying back.

"Raph!" Donny's voice was horse but grateful as I quickly untied his hands and helped him up.

"You get Mikey, I'll help Leo." I told him as I slammed my fist into a Foot's chest, smiling when I felt a rib break. "And be careful!" Donny was already half way to where Mikey lay on the floor, out cold. I could hear his staff connecting with bodies. One well timed jump and I was shell to shell with Leo, who was by this time was worn out and bleeding from the cuts that littered his arms.

"What the shell took you so long?!" Leo barked at me, while ducking under a kick.

"Thought I'd stop fur some cake 'n ice cream." I couldn't help being the smartass I am.

"Hope it was good" he shot back giving me a tired smile. We always fight and go at it like we hate each other but we always know who we can't count on. I side step one Foot, break another's nose with my elbow, and then spin kick the first in his head. Man I loved this, the fighting. It comes so naturally to me, sure I don't know the kata's like Leo does, but I was born for this. I flip over Leo's shell, blocking an attack that would have cut his neck. I feel the cold blade bite into my forearm but ignore it. A flick of the wrist and down goes another Foot. Everything's going good till we hear a pained scream and Don calling Mike's name. Me and Leo turn at the same time and see an image that was sure to haunt us.

The Shredder, backed by a wave of black ninja, was standing over Mikey. Mikey's left arm and half his chest were died in bright crimson… and he wasn't moving. I herd Leo take a stunned and shaky breath, his eyes glued to Mikey's still form. Before he could even think to act Donny was in motion, he ran right at The Shredder.

"Damnit!" I hissed, hurrying past some Foot, trying to make it before Shredder could make a move. Donny reached the shredder first, obvisly, and shoved his Bo into Shredder's chest. One of the Eleat got in my way, but one alone couldn't stop me, especially not now. I ran at him sliding on my shell at the last moment, moving between his legs before his axe could get me. Stabbing my Sai into the ground I used the momentum to spin just enough to kick his knee at the side. The pained shout was rewarding as the ninja's knee snapped at the joint. I was already on my feet, Sai in hand, and running before the ninja hit the ground.

Donny already had a deep purple burse on his arm from being kicked, he's on one knee in front of Shredder who had his gantlet raised, ready for the kill. I made it just as Shredder brought his hand down, pushing Donny out of the way enough for it to miss his head. The blade still cut into his right shoulder and my left arm. The ninja's that had come as backup chose then to attack.

We were so out numbered it was crazy; even I know we had no chance in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY IM NOT DEAD! LOL SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT THE LIBRARY COMPUTERS SUCK, ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

We managed to get Mikey, who was starting to come to, away from Shredder and over to the fire escape.

"Leo!" I shouted as I stabbed one ninja through the heart and tossed him into another. "We gotta get outta here!" Leo landed next to me, lacking his normal grace. Mikey and Don were behind us, moving down the latter.

"I know, but there's no way out, there's too many of them." He blocked a sword and I punched the owner in his head, knocking him out. I looked around for anything that might help us out of this, and then I remembered Donny had his bag-o-tricks.

"Don, ya still got tha' flash grenade in ya bag?"

"Yea, why?" he called, already half way down the escape latter.

"Toss it, I got a plan!" I looked over the edge, then back at Leo and the on coming ninja. One flip, a kick, and they were away from him. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the ledge before jumping. We had to kick off the building next to us so we wouldn't break our legs with the landing. I felt my ankle twist when we landed on the uneven garbage below, I ignored the pain. The blood loss from my arm was making me dizzy but I didn't care. All that mattered was getting my brothers home alive. It would take the Foot a few minuets to follow us. After we had jumped Donny had thrown the grenade, blinding all the present ninja.

I picked up Mikey in a fireman's carry and we all ran off to the next ally, looking for a manhole. I could hear the Foot, they split up to find us, and I knew we wouldn't make it to the sewers without them finding us. Master Splinter's words echoed in my mind then.

_"No matter what, protect them."_

I skidded to a halt, Leo and Donny almost running into me from behind. Seeing the door to another warehouse I kicked it in, my ankle screaming in protest.

"Raph we can't stay here, they'll find us." Leo had closed the door behind us, clearly displeased with giving our enemy time to close in.

"**WE** aren't, you guys are." I said setting Mikey down against the wall. "You three stay here while I draw 'em away. Once it's clear make a run for th' Lair." I was already opening the door before Leo stopped me.

"Are you crazy? There's no way your going out there alone, you'll be killed!" he hissed trying to stay quite.

"There's too many Leo, we can't make it ta th' Lair without bein' seen an we can't fight 'em while Mikey's like that!" I pointed to our half-conscious brother who Don was trying to help stay awake. Leo started to object but I cut him off.

"You're the leader Fearless, so lead. They need you to get them home." I was peaking out the door, having pushed Leo aside.

"Your going to get yourself killed! There's another way, Master Splinter taught us there's always another way." I shook off Leo's hand and was out the door before answering.

"I made Master Splinter a promise Leo, an I'll be damned it I don't keep it." I gave them all one last look before running off.

Once out of that ally I started making noise to get their attention as I ran. Yelling, kicking over trash cans, scraping my sai against the wall. I was about two blocks away when I felt something sharp shoot clear through my arm. The pain was so sudden and unexpected I let out an ear splitting scream before someone smashed my head into the wall, making everything go black.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

~LEO~

I watched Raph run from the ally through one of the old dirty windows. I could hear the racket he was making, my stomach dropping when I saw the shadows moving across the roof tops, all headed right for my brother. I wanted so bad to go and drag him back, but I knew he was right, I had to be the leader. Taking out one of my katana I motioned Don to grab Mikey and follow me. After a quick search of the ally showed nothing we took off the opposite way of Raph, finding a man hole in the next ally I wanted to kick myself.

"_Damn it Leo you only had to go over one more!" _Quickly _removing_ the cover I took hold of Mikey so Don could move down first and catch him if he should fall. With Mikey safely down the hole I contemplated going after Raph, I turned to tell Donny to go back to the lair, but I herd something that made my words stop half way between my chest and mouth. A scream ripped through the night, shattering the quite so completely that it seemed like every sound had been robbed from the world once the piercing noise was cut off. I felt like someone had punched me in the chest, all the air left me and my heart squeezed. The scream had been my brother, my little brother that didn't even cry out when his arm had been broken.

I didn't realize I was moving until I herd the manhole cover slide back into place and Donny calling my name, telling me to come back. At that moment I didn't care if I was the leader, I didn't care if I would be greatly outnumbered, I didn't even care if going after him would get me killed. My little brother needed me, that's all that mattered. Never had I moved so fast as that night, in half the time I was past where we had hidden and was searching where Raph could have gone. I don't know how long I was searching, though it must have been a good ten minuets, I finally found something. Raph's Sais was sitting in the middle of the ally, obviously meant for me to find, and there was blood on the ground. Grabbing the weapons I started looking around, for what I had no idea. There was a little more blood on the wall, almost my height off the ground, now I know why the scream was so short; someone had bashed Raph's head against it. I wanted to explode. I wanted to find the Foot and kill them, I wanted to take my brother back and yell at him for the stupid plan. But what I wanted to do and needed to do were two different things. I needed to get back and tell the others what's happened and I knew that, but going back underground seemed like the hardest thing to do.

~SHREDDER~

Saki was looking over some files in his thrown room, the turtles had disrupted another shipment and now he had to fix the lack of weapons. Hun entered the room, giving a respectful bow, before meeting his master's fleeting gaze.

"My Lord, we have captured one of the turtles." Hun reported in a pleased tone, a smile tugging at his lips. The Shredder's eyes shot up from his work and locked with Hun's.

"Which one?" his voice was controlled.

"The red one, Raphael."

"Hmm…" Shredder gave a thoughtful pause. _"I was hopping for Leonardo but…. This one could be more entertaining." _

"Bring him to me."

~RAPH~

Raphael awoke with a pounding headache, his whole body hurt. Reaching a hand to rub the back of his neck Raph was panicked to find his arms chained behind his back. Struggling to sit up he realized he was in a small concrete room, which had no windows, one door, and a single dimming light bulb, he gratefully noticed there was a toilet. The limited movements shot pain through his body, his shoulder was the worst and he could feel the stickiness of drying blood. Next was his ankle, swollen from the sprain, was reduced to a dull ache for the moment. His body was covered in small bruises and minor cuts, though the long laceration on his forearm was an exception. Raph's thoughts suddenly switched to his brothers. Had they gotten away? Were they captured anyways? Had his plan really worked? Where they in a room like his? Raphael was brought out of his worried thoughts when his cell's door opened. A group of six Foot ninja came into his cell, grabbing him roughly and pulling him to his feet. Raph fought back, landing a few good hits and knocking one ninja out, until one ninja landed a punch to the back of his head, causing his vision to swim.

He was lead through doors and into an elevator, finally being dropped to his knees before the Shredder. The sight of his enemy cause his blood to boil, and being made to kneel before him helplessly had Raph seeing red.

"Hello Raphael." Shredder greeted him formally, like he would a friend. "How are you this evening?" Raph gave a low growl before answering.

"Be better is I wasn't lookin' at yer ugly mug." The back hand he received made his head pound.

"You should show some respect Raphael, your father would not be pleased with you." Raph was ready to cuss him out when Shredder gripped his throat, cutting off his words and oxygen. Kneeling down to his level Saki fixed his eyes with Raph's, a wicked smiled playing on his lips.

"You are your family's backbone Raphael, you realize this yes?" Saki paused as if to let his answer, but as Raph opened his mouth the hand around his neck tightened.

"If you become broken, will they break as well? …. Yes that sounds like an interesting theory, shall we test it?" Shredder released his hold, enjoying the gasping cough as Raph tried to regain his breath.

"Take him to the lab, and inform Stockmen he has a new …. Toy." Raph would have protested had it not been for an object connecting with his head, making him black out.

* * *

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for making you wait so long, I'm going to start updating one of my sorties every week if school and life allow me J **

**If you guys have any certain type of trial or … situation you would like to see Raph put through PM me and I'll try to fit it in.**

**Now do me a favor and hit that lil review button… come on you know you wanna! Lol **


End file.
